German Patent Application No. DE 10 2013 002 876 B4 describes a method for operating one or more illumination source(s) along at least one road provided with road illumination, the illumination sources being operated in a dimmed basic state and in at least one brighter illumination state. Via a communications link between at least one road user, which is embodied as a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, and at least one communications device, in particular a car-to-x communications device, that is allocated to at least one illumination source, route data that describe the further route of the road user along the at least one road are received, and the illumination sources are switched from the basic state to the illumination state as a function of the route data. Here, a characterizing feature is that the route described by the route data is subdivided into route sections or includes route points, and a probability that the road user will pass the route point or the route section is allocated to the route points and/or route sections, and a brightness of the light sources operated in the illumination state is selected as a function of the probability.